This invention relates to a tool and method for validating translations.
Computer-assisted translation tools measure quality metrics of existing translations in relation to a bilingual dictionary. Computer-assisted translation tools are useful for translation professionals: to help them assess if a translation conforms to a reference bilingual dictionary; to measure the amount of work required to make a translation meet the desired standards; and/or to know which are the areas to focus on to improve a given body of translations.
Many computer-assisted translation tools use established resources such as terminology dictionaries and translation memories. Generally, a first step in the translation of a large body of text involves setting up a bilingual terminology dictionary and a second step is the translation of the body of text into a translation memory. A terminology dictionary defines the most important terms and concepts involved in the body of text. A translation memory is a large database that stores all the correspondence between source and target segments for a translation. A translation memory facilitates reuse and consistency checking inside a large body of work.
At various points in the translation process, it is useful to be able to measure the relative discrepancy between a given translation memory and a terminology dictionary. This can be done after translation for the purposes of: 1) measuring the extent to which the translation process respects the guidelines set forth by the terminology dictionary; 2) assessing if the terminology dictionary seems adequate for structuring the translation; or 3) assessing the quantity of work to be done to improve a translation so that its quality matches preset criteria.
SDL Trados Studio is a known translation verification product comprising analogy computation between translated terms and translated segments. SDL and Trados are trademarks of SDL PLC.
SynchroTerm is a known translation verification product that bases research on a term basis. Both source and target language can be searched simultaneously. Some morphological capabilities are included so that search can be performed in ten languages. SynchroTerma and Terminotix are trademarks of Terminotix Inc.
ApSIC Xbench is a known translation verification tool that bases research on a term basis. ApSIC and Xbench are trademarks of ApSIC SL.
All the above tools use translation memory and terminology dictionaries.